Drivers constantly encounter traffic control devices when driving on public roads. The locations of traffic control devices change as driving conditions change. For example, the number of traffic lights and stop signs is proportional to the amount of traffic that flows through a particular area. Databases are sometimes used to list the locations of traffic control devices. The databases must be updated each time a traffic control device is placed at or removed from a particular intersection.